Floating voltage sources may be utilized to provide a substantially precise voltage in an electronic circuit. Such floating voltage sources add or subtract a predetermined voltage to a regulated voltage level to place an output voltage of the floating voltage source in an operable voltage range of a circuit. Floating voltage sources may be used in a device that receives its power over a wired connection (e.g. a universal serial bus (USB) connection, such as a USB Type-C connection). The floating voltage source in such a device generates an output voltage that is in an operable voltage range of low voltage components included in the device. The floating voltage source may further include a differential sensing circuit that monitors and regulates the output voltage to ensure that a substantially constant output voltage is provided to low voltage components included in the device. It may be desirable to provide a differential sensing circuit that has a stable feedback loop, that can achieve fast regulation of the output voltage, and that has simple circuit implementation with low power consumption.